I Like It When
by OhMyWord
Summary: I’ll tell you something I like.


Author's Note: So, I've been trying to come up with a new story idea and in the midst of that, I wrote this. It's an e-mail conversation between Bella and Edward; it's complete fluff and I wrote it in about an hour, but it was really fun nonetheless.

* * *

I Like It When

Subject: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 7:45 am

Message:

Good morning my love, you should be getting up soon and I wanted to leave you a message to wake up to. San Francisco isn't as nice without you in it; I can't wait to come back home. I have training in the morning, but after that I'll be in the hotel for most of the rest of the day. Are you working at home today?

I love you,

Edward

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 9:28 am

Message:

Hi, I like waking up to messages from you. I can't wait for you to be home too; I miss you in a few ways ;). Yeah, I'll be at home today; I'm trying to work on my book, but it's been slow going the last couple of days. I think I work better when you're around. Ok, I'm going to jump in the shower and then get to work. I'll be in front of the screen all day most likely, so send me something if you run out of things to do.

I love you,

Bella

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 9:40 am

Message:

You're probably in the shower right now, you have no idea how much I'd like to be there right now. I can't even think of anything else to say. My mind is too full of visuals.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:00 am

Message:

What kind of visuals?

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:08 am

Message:

The really graphic kind. I thought you were going to work on your book?

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:12 am

Message:

I am. I'm researching the effects of temporary absence from significant others on the male libido. So, what kind of graphic?

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:17 am

Message:

Well, I want to be a good research subject. I was just thinking about you in the shower, the way our shower curtain is almost transparent. I can see the outline of your body when you're in there. I was also thinking about being in the shower with you; I think I like that idea better. I just realized that we've never done that before. Put that on our places to have sex list.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:24 am

Message:

Ok, it's on the list. What else is on there? Your parent's house, the beach, the bathroom at the Imperial club – I'm still not totally sold on that one. You have a thing for almost getting caught, you know.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:31 am

Message:

It'll be fun! You forgot the library downtown. If we keep talking about this, I may have to come home tonight and ravage you. Actually, that sounds like a good idea regardless.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:35 am

Message:

I think you should. Besides, I'm sitting here wearing nothing but your favorite t-shirt; the one that's almost see through, with nothing to do but miss you.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:36 am

Message:

You have no idea what you do to me, do you?

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:40 am

Message:

Who, me? I just said I missed you is all.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:44 am

Message:

The term femme fatale comes to mind. I want you so badly.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:50 am

Message:

The feeling is mutual.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:53 am

Message:

Love, tell me something you want me to do to you, something you like.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 10:59 am

Message:

Edward!

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:01 am

Message:

I'll tell you something I like.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:08 am

Message:

Ok, I like it when you kiss up the insides of my legs. Your turn.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:11 am

Message:

I like it when you kiss under my jaw and down my neck. Tell me another one.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:16 am

Message:

I like it when you use your teeth, not hard, but just enough that I can feel them.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:20 am

Message:

I like it when you're on top, when you lean your body really close to me. I like to be able to put my mouth on you.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:23 am

Message:

I like it when you push my hands up over my head and keep them there.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:25 am

Message:

I like it when I can catch you off guard, like pushing you up against a wall, or picking you up and sitting you on the kitchen counter.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:27 am

Message:

I like it when you say things you want to do to me in public.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:29 am

Message:

I like it when you moan my name.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:31 am

Message:

Bella love, I'm so sorry, but we've all been called into a meeting. It sounds like it might be a long one, but I'll give you a call when it's over.

I'll be thinking about other things I want to do to you.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:33 am

Message:

I was just getting into our game, too. Ok, have a good afternoon. I'll be coming up with a few things I want to do to you too.

I love you, Edward.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:34 am

Message:

I love you, Bella.

Bye.

Subject: Re: Good Morning

Date: Friday 10/17/08 11:35 am

Message:

Bye.


End file.
